


Fighting Destiny

by ninjaNinj



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Divergent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, basically seven figures it out and puts you on jumin's route, making use of seven's bisexuality, reader is skeptical and playful, reader likes to mess with people, those cctv feeds sure come in handy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaNinj/pseuds/ninjaNinj
Summary: In a world where everyone has a soulmate, there is incredible irony in the fact that most people don't even get to meet theirs.  You've lived your life with this knowledge, and don't see a reason to wait around for fate to decide your life.  Jumin shares this sentiment.  When you get a strange text and join the RFA, Seven finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place.





	1. was it fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Keep one eye on the door, keep one eye on the bed_
> 
> _Never expect to be sure who you're working for_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted a good soulmate AU for mystic messenger, and I've had this idea for a while. This chapter contains a different version of the prologue, where I wanted to point out some things that I wondered about during gameplay. I promise the rest of the fic is not this chat heavy. Please enjoy!

Your mark, for better or worse, has always been visible.  From the day it appeared on your skin, you didn’t quite know what to make of it.  Others you know have clear cut, well defined marks, simple like a sun, or three straight lines.  But yours is.. well, not like any of those things. It looks a little like a planet, but also a bit like an eye, with swirls and dots making patterns inside and around it.   You’ve spent far too much time trying to define it, but nothing quite fits.

 

It’s permanently stained on the skin just underneath the edge of your jawbone, not quite far enough to the side to be hidden with hair, and not quite low enough for a turtleneck to cover its pattern.  It’s an anomaly, and like most of the crazy things that happen in your life, it can’t really be explained. It’s unique--one of a kind--just like you.

 

Except it isn’t one of a kind.  If it were, it wouldn’t exist in the first place.  You know--you’ve always known, that someone out there shares it.  Someone who, _supposedly,_ is your perfect match.  Your soulmate.

 

In the school system, they taught you all about it.  

 

“Your mark is very special.  It displays an everlasting bond between two fated lovers.  When you meet them, no matter the circumstance, you will feel inexplicably drawn to them,” your teacher had said.  “It is fate. You will not be able to stay away for long.” She made a show of rolling up her sleeve, revealing her mark.  It was an arrow, pointing towards her wrist.

 

From where you stand in front of your bathroom mirror, you stare at your mark.  No. Glare at it. And it seems to be looking back at you, menacingly. Your ‘soulmate’ is out there, somewhere, sure.  But you haven’t forgotten what your teacher said after that.

 

“Now, although everyone has a soulmate, the odds of actually meeting them are about one in a hundred thousand.  In case you were wondering, no, I haven’t met mine. I married someone else, who also has a soulmate he never met.”  Your entire class was shocked, gasps and murmurs could be heard from the kids around you. You however, froze, in shock and anger. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing!” Your teacher assured.  “Many people, including myself, have found great happiness and fulfillment in their lives, even without their soulmate.”

 

You now scoff at the irony.  So the universe, or God, or something, says this one person is your fate.  Why would it not be in your fate to meet them? You’ve read theories online, something about learning to make your own fate.  Or testing your faithfulness to your fate by waiting for them, no matter how long it takes. Well, it never really made sense then, and still doesn’t.  

 

What about the people who’s soulmate dies, then, before they cross paths?  The mark is replaced by a searing burn, and a scar forms where it once was.  It hasn’t happened to you yet. But in a way, you wonder how those people feel after it happens.  Do they feel relieved, to have escaped their fate? Relieved to know that at least they wouldn’t be waiting around their whole life for someone who might never show up.  Or would they be terrified, sad, unable to love and trust again? Or worse than that, what if you meet your soulmate, and they turn out to be a serial killer? Or an abuser?  You certainly don’t hear about that scenario in the romance novels. You think to yourself that whoever decided on this whole ‘fated lovers’ thing, probably had no idea what they were doing.  

 

You breathe out, looking down to your phone, checking the time.  You ought to get ready for the day, so you resign to thinking about your fate later.  You brush your teeth, then change into some fresh clothes, before making your way downstairs to your favorite cafe.  

 

After you get your coffee you settle into a plush chair in the corner of the cafe, and pull out your laptop, preparing for another day of job hunting.  You have enough savings to get by, but you’re not too keen on waiting for it to run out over the next couple of months. You send your resume to a few companies and then lean back, satisfied with your work.  

 

It is then that a man approaches you.  “Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?” he asks, pointing to the seat next to you.  You gesture to it and smile warmly.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

He takes his seat, settling into the adjacent plush chair.  “I’m sorry if this is weird, but I couldn’t help but notice your mark.”  Oh. This again? “It’s incredibly unique, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

 

“No, no, it’s not weird.  Happens all the time,” you say.  “Would you like to take a look at it?”  

 

“If you don’t mind.”  You nod, then adjust your collar and tilt your head to the side to give him a better view.  “Remarkable. Have you found the person you share it with?”

 

You pull up your collar, half covering the mark again, then settle back into your chair, looking forward.  “No,” you say, forcing yourself to a small smile. “I don’t really believe in fate.” It’s something you’ve grown accustomed to saying, even though you don’t really believe it, because it always gets an amusing reaction.  The evidence of fate is clear, it’s written on your skin. But rejecting its existence entirely, now, that’s an interesting concept to think about.

 

The man looks taken aback at your statement.  He blinks, and you watch as the corner of his lips turn up in amusement.  “That, is also very unique,” he replies.

 

Your conversation is interrupted by your phone buzzing.  You excuse yourself, and the man understands, he turns away and pulls out a book.  You unlock it and read the message you just received. It came from an app you downloaded a while ago, when you were bored and looking for a game to play.  You’d all but forgotten about it actually, it just sat in one of your folders untouched since download. Odd, you think, that a game can receive messages.

 

 **Unknown** : ...Hello…?

 

The background of the interface of this app is just lines of code.  You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, before replying.

 

 **You:**?

 

 **Unknown** \- Can you see this?

 

 **You:** Who are you?

 

The number asks you to go to an apartment, claiming they found a phone at the subway that only had this app, and need to find the owner.  

 

 **You:** I thought this was a game?

 

 **Unknown** \- No, this is a chatroom app.  All that’s in this phone is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.  I’d like to find the owner of this phone, but unfortunately, I’m abroad right now. Do you think you could help?  I’d really appreciate it.

 

You don’t have anything on your schedule for today, so you hesitantly agree, but vow to leave if anything looks sketchy.  You figure you’ll do something nice, even if it’s just helping someone recover a phone.

 

When you get there, the apartment seems fine.  Safe neighborhood, clean hallways, and even a padlocked door.  Unknown tells you the combination but you frown.

 

 **You:** Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell?

 

He apologizes and says yes, that is a good idea.  When there’s no answer, Unknown pressures you again to open it.  You hesitate for a moment, but then you're just like,

 

 _Alright, fuck it._  

 

You go ahead and open the door anyway, revealing a small, yet nice studio apartment.  You look around, getting a hold on your bearings. It’s cute. There’s trendy art on the walls, a well made bed, it even has lockers instead of traditional storage.  You walk over to the desk area, inspecting it, caught up in the new surroundings. A place where someone lives, that you’ve entered, without their knowledge. Though, it seems rather empty and dusty, as if the person hasn’t been home in a long time.  You’re about to check the lockers, intrigued, when you remember you’re not here to snoop into someone’s personal life.

 

The plan was to… Wait, what was the plan?  You don’t even have the phone, Unknown does.  Are you supposed to leave a note or something?  How would that even help? This person would know you broke into their house, so wouldn’t they be too disturbed to call back?  You suddenly realize how shifty of a setup this whole thing is. You’re about to text Unknown again when suddenly the app scrolls lines of code and then flashes to a gradient background with people chatting on the interface.  You try to click out of it… something’s not right, but you are unable to get back to the texts with Unknown.

 

You furrow your brow, watching as texts scroll by, trying to decide what to do.  You debate just leaving the apartment. Actually, yeah, that’s a really good idea--getting out of the apartment you just broke into before the police find you and arrest you, or anything else shady happens. You first walk over to the desk, and write quickly on a sticky note that some dude named Unknown has their phone, and if they can, they should try to contact him. Then, you make your way towards the door of the apartment, phone in hand. You’re about to turn the handle when suddenly your phone rings. It’s Unknown.

 

“Hello…?  Unknown?” you ask, voice wavering.  What timing he has.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  His voice is low and threatening.

 

You freeze and look around, as the hand that’s gripping the phone begins a small tremble.   “Uhhm. Do what?”

 

“Do not leave the apartment.  You have to stay.”

 

Your breath gets caught in your throat, then you swallow loudly.  Adrenaline rushes through you and now your hand is seriously shaking, nearly losing grip of your phone.  You bring your other hand up to stabilize it and try to keep composure in your voice. You suddenly remember the text he sent you saying he won’t tell you his name, and you wouldn’t find him on any search engines.  “Haa… What are you talking about? … Can you see me?”

 

“I think you’ll enjoy the chatroom.  Why don’t you try it out?” he asks in the creepiest way possible. Then there’s a beep.  You look at your phone--he hung up.

 

There’s no way he would know you were about to leave.  No way he should know. You hearts is beating rapidly as you look around the apartment, frantically, until you see it--a camera.  It’s hooked into a corner of the ceiling. He must be watching you from it. Utterly disturbed and freaked out by this whole situation, you carefully walk over to the couch and sit down, staring straight ahead, eyes as wide as saucers.  There’s likely a trap waiting for you outside. No--this whole thing is a trap. But why did it have to be _you,_ of all people?  

 

Your phone’s still buzzing, notifying you that people are talking in the chatroom.  You re-open the app to find the same interface as before. They seem to be talking about random things, completely unrelated to your current predicament.  Should you send a message? Tell them what just happened? --No. That could be a trap too. You decide to wait for them to notice you, see if they say anything.  

 

 **Zen:** What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

 

 **707:** Thought the r the same? O_O?

 

 **Jumin Han:** It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.

 

 **Yoosung:** Oh.. So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you are recruited!

 

 **Zen:** …..

 

They’re sending emotes--cute.  Or, that’s what you’d think if you weren’t so on edge.

 

 **707:** Wait!!

 

 **Yoosung:** Why?

 

 **Zen:**??

 

 **707:** Think someone entered the chatroom;;

 

 **Jumin Han:** [y/n]___?

 

 **Zen:** wtf.  how did it get in here?

 

 **707:** Hacker!

 

You take a deep breath and try to calm your nerves.  Keep it together. They’ve noticed you. No big deal, right?  Yoosung tells 707 to do something about it, to which he replies he’s searching.  At that moment a girl named Jaehee comes online, also asking about you. They say it’s a private chatroom--a private app, and that no one should have access to the server.  Hundreds of questions compound inside you, about Unknown, the app, but you know it’s probably not a good idea to ask them right now.

 

 **___:** Hey..

 **Yoosung:** Gahh! It’s talking!

 

You can’t help but chuckle at their response.  They appear to be freaking out almost as much as you are.  707 says he traced the IP to Rika’s apartment, which leads to another string of freak-out messages.  They accuse you of breaking in, which, in all honestly, you kind of did.

 

 **___:** Who’s Rika?  

 **Jumin Han** : First, who are you?  Reveal yourself stranger, or else, you will pay.

 

You giggle a little, nervously.  Even if that threat seems half-assed and almost comical, you don’t think you’re in any place to argue.  As you’re typing out a reply they tangent off to Zen’s YouTube career, then Jumin reminds them to focus.  They’re… actually kind of adorable.

 

 **___:** I’m ___. Who are you all and what is this place?

 

 **707:** Lol so awkward.  I thought it was a computer talking.

 

Aw, come on.  Though, that still went over better than expected.  They introduce themselves, then tangent off again to Jumin’s cat.  They send you pictures of all of them. And in fact, they are all incredibly attractive.  This only confuses you more. They ask you how you got here.

 

___: I got connected to username: ‘Unknown’ through this app.  He told me he found a phone and needed help finding the owner.

 

 **Yoosung:** Rika’s phone…?

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Someone named ‘Unknown’ found her phone?

 

 **Jumin Han:**  That doesn’t add up.  If ‘Unknown’ found Rika’s phone he would’ve shown up as Rika in the chatroom, not Unknown.  

 

 **___:**  I don’t know what’s going on either.

 

Seeing their reaction makes you ask yourself again, should you tell them?  They seem to be just as in the dark as you. Even the worst case scenario can’t get much worse than this.  With a sigh you begin typing, this is another one of those _Fuck It_ moments.

 

 **___:** To be honest, I’m nervous.  Unknown told me the passcode and I went inside.  After a little bit I tried to leave the apartment and then Unknown called me and told me to stay and chat, as if he knew what I was doing. He sounded like he was threatening me.

 

 **Zen:** Huh? Are you serious? Are you safe now?

 

 **707:**  :0.  What the hell...

 

 **Jumin Han:** This is… concerning.  However, ___ was already quite naive to go into a random apartment after a stranger told her to.  

 

You bristle at the comment.  No need to rub it in, Jumin.  You decide to ignore it.

 

 **___:**  i’m alright for now.  Are there cameras in this apartment?

 

 **707:** Yes… but I’m the only one who has access to them.  Or so I thought.

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Who else would possibly have access?  Someone who Rika trusted as much as Luciel?  It doesn’t seem likely.

 

 **Yoosung:**  This is crazy!  Seven find out who this ___ person is and find out if they’re lying.  I don’t trust them. They could be a hacker! Who knows if ‘Unknown’ is even real?

 

 **707:**  yep, I’ll do a quick background check, brb.  gonna call V too.

 

 **___:** Who’s V?

 

They explain that V is the head of their organization.  Yoosung asks to go see you, which at this point, you don’t even think you’d be against, but apparently even the address of this place is a secret.  You sit on the couch fidgeting, tapping your fingers against the fabric and bouncing your leg while this 707 guy, who also goes by Seven and Luciel, researches you and the rest of the people discuss you.  V enters the chatroom, and explains that this group is actually a charity organization that throws parties, which somehow seems both less shady and more shady than if this had been a mafia ring.

 

 **___:** Why does a charity organization need such tight secrecy?

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** Because some of our party guests are high profile, so we keep them filed as sensitive information.  

 

 **V:** ^^ yes, exactly.  

 

That… still seems strange but ok.  

 

 **V:** Luciel, have you discovered anything about ___?

 

The string of texts suddenly stops in anticipation of 707’s response.  Even you’re curious to see what he found about you. A minute passes… and there’s still no reply from Seven.  Your nervous tapping intensifies.

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel..? Is he still working on it?

 

 **Jumin Han:**  Perhaps he didn’t find anything.

 

 **Zen:**  Ugh where are you Sevnee??? I’m dying to know about ___!

 

 **Yoosung:** Or maybe he did find out about her and she’s dangerous 0_0

 

 **___:** I swear I’m not… I don’t mean to cause any harm.  Maybe a picture would help?

 

 **V:**  Only if you’re comfortable with sharing that information with us.  I don’t think ___ is dangerous. In fact, I’m beginning to suspect Rika wanted this to happen.  Perhaps she is choosing someone to carry on her role now that she is no longer with us.

 

 **Yoosung:** Really?  You think Rika wanted ___ as her successor?  … I don’t know about that… how would you even know that?

 

 **Jumin Han:**  V was engaged to Rika.  So he would understand her better than any of us.  

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  I agree.  

 

 **Yoosung:**  … I knew her well too.  I’m her family. Can someone who didn’t even know the password to Rika’s apartment really know her that well?  V, were you and Rika really even engaged?

 

 **Zen:**  Yoosung… let’s trust V knows what he’s doing.  Besides, ___ seems like a good person. She might even be a pretty girl!  

 

Rika seems to be a sensitive topic around here, especially for Yoosung.  You’re not sure what to say. You also find it worrisome that Zen seems to want to trust you solely based on the fact that he might find you pretty. But whatever, you’ll take it.  

 

 **___:**  Here… I’ll just send a picture to prove I’m not doing anything… then you can decide.

 

You’re about to take a picture when the phone buzzes several times.  

 

 **707:**  No!

 

 **Jumin Han:** ….

 

 **Yoosung:**  What, is she dangerous?  I knew it!

 

 **707:**  no no,,, not dangerous… um just.  the photo will not be necessary. No need to violate her privacy

 

 **Zen:**  Seven what did you find??

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Yes, I would like to know as well.

 

 **___:**  Really, it’s not a big deal…

 

 **707:**  ...Don’t send the photo.  ___, you’re safe now right?

 

 **___:** Yeah.  I’m alright.  Is something wrong?

 

 **707:**  Thank god.  No, nothing’s wrong.  She isn’t dangerous.

 

 **707:** Let V decide what to do with her.  I have to go. Talk to you later.

 

**[707 has left the chatroom]**

 

 **___:** … did i do something wrong?

 

 **Jumin Han:** No, I don’t think so.  It seems Luciel doesn’t want us to see your picture for some reason.  

 

 **Zen:**  Maybe it’s because she is too pretty!  Maybe Seven wants her all to himself!

 

 **Yoosung:**  Omg what if she’s his soulmate…  

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  If she was, then wouldn’t he say something?  It’s not like him to act that way.

 

 **V:**  Yes… i don’t think that is the case.  

 

 **Jumin Han:**  Soulmates meeting is extremely rare.  It is highly unlikely __ is Luciel’s soulmate.  

 

 **Zen** :  I sure hope not haha.  Then I wouldn’t be able to wow her with my god-given good looks as well.  

 

 **Yoosung:** maybe she’s a different RFA member’s soulmate then!  I’ve never had a girlfriend before, this could be my chance!

 

Soulmates…. hmm… you take a good look at all of their avatar photos, squinting at them, trying to see if any of them draw you in.  Yoosung is cute, adorable even. He has a boyish, youthful look. Zen’s photo in fact does display an objectively handsome man, and so does Jumin’s.  V looks attractive as well in an artsy sort of way. Jaehee looks both professional and put together, with a pretty face and neat hair. You then scroll up to the last time 707 messaged, and… his profile picture is of the ocean.  There was that picture of him on the CCTV feed petting Jumin’s cat but it’s too low quality to make out any distinctive features. You sigh. You’d really rather not talk about soulmates at a time like this, but you can’t help but chuckle a little bit at their messages.  You decide to play cheerful while hoping they’ll change the subject.

 

 **___:** haha, maybe!! anyway….

 

 **V:** I apologize if they’re making you uncomfortable.  Let’s change the subject.

 

 **Jumin Han:**  I agree.

 

They begin to explain the organization, saying that all you’d need to do to fill Rika’s spot is email guests from the app.  

 

 **V:** normally, I’d have Luciel explain the various functionality of the app, but seeing as he is not here…

 

 **V:** Regardless, you should find everything you need from the interface.  It’s pretty intuitive. Luciel made it easy for even the most technologically challenged to understand.  You can also private message and call us through the app. What do you say?

 

 **___:** Yeah, alright.  Seems simple enough. But do I have to stay here?

 

 **V:**  We still don’t know anything about the situation with Unknown.  If you stay there, Luciel and I can watch over you and make sure you’re safe.  Though, i’ll have to ask you to not touch any of the locked cabinets--they contained classified information.

 

The way V texts makes you laugh a bit.  

 

 **___:** Classified, huh?  so secretive lol. But how do I know I can trust you with my safety?

 

 **Zen:** Because… We’re good people!  I’m just a musical actor. Jumin is the son of the CEO of a very influential company called C &R, Jaehee is his assistant, Yoosung is a game loving college student, and V is just a great photographer.  Search us online if you’d like!

 

 **___:** and what about 707?  He seems to have the most control over this app and this apartment.

 

**[707 has entered the chatroom]**

 

 **Jumin Han:** Speak of the Devil.

 

 **707:**  stay in the apartment, please.  this way I’ll make sure no harm comes to you.

 

 **Yoosung:**  :0 Seven is never this serious.  

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  What’s going on, Luciel?  

 

There is another pause before Seven replies.

 

 **707:** Oh, nothing, nothing!  My maid just got in my way hehe, and I have lots of work to do now -_-.  gotta pay for my babes somehow!

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** If you say so…

 

 **707:** But ___, no need to worry!  I am very trustworthy, and the RFA will take good care of you!

 

 **___:** you have a maid?? woah…

 

 **707:**  Yes! Her name is Madam Vanderwood!  But she’s got a temper and… oof! that’s her now, gotta go!  ta ta for now! There are honey buddha chips to be eaten! Dr. Pepper to be drinken!  ___, please stay in the apartment so God7 can watch over you!

 

**[707 has left the chatroom]**

 

 **___:** God7, lmao.  I love Dr. Pepper too.

 

 **Jumin Han:**  Luciel is always saying weird things like that.  Don’t mind him too much. But I would hope you don’t drink too much Dr. Pepper.  It’s not good for your health. Anyway, congratulations on joining the RFA. I look forward to working with you.

 

They take turns welcoming and congratulating you.  You look around the apartment, from the bed to the lockers, to the desk, and finally settle on the camera.  You’re suddenly grateful for those savings, and the fact that you’re in between jobs, so you’ll be able to stay here until you’re safe again.  Staring into the camera, you wonder if Seven is watching you. Just in case he is, you smile and wink, doing a peace sign at the camera. Despite Seven’s strange behavior, you find you’re rather interested in that glimpse you got of his playful side.  You’re excited to talk to all of them more. Even as Unknown’s threat hangs in the air and you’re trapped inside a dead person’s apartment, it could be worse. Who knows? Maybe one of them really is your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave me a comment with anything you might think, if you love it, hate it, have suggestions, etc. I wanna know what you think!


	2. what are the odds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hide the sun_
> 
> _I will leave your face out of my mind_
> 
> _You should save your eyes_
> 
> _A thousand voices howling in my head_
> 
> _Speak in tongues_
> 
> _I don't even recognize your face_
> 
> _Mirror on the wall_
> 
> _Tell me all the ways to stay away_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Thought about making it one chapter, but I think this flows better. Anyway this is Seven POV. Please enjoy!

Work.  Dr. Pepper.  Honey Buddha chips.  More work. Chat with RFA.  More work. A few hours of sleep.  More work, more Dr. Pepper. Chat with RFA.  The routine is mundane, yet comfortable. But it’s been so long since he’s done anything else that if it were to change now he’d feel lost.  

 

He stretches in front of his bathroom mirror, arms reaching up overhead with a yawn.  With the movement, his shirt rides up, exposing the mark residing near his hip bone. The mark that always has, and always will, mean nothing to him.  His gaze lingers on it for another moment. He’s grateful it’s located out of sight when fully clothed. It would just be another identifying feature on someone who is sworn to a life in the shadows, meant to be forever untraceable and unidentified.

 

He makes his way back over to his monitors, and decides to take a break, opening his phone to check the RFA chatroom.  Everyone is chatty as usual, and Seven plays the role of fun-loving 707, as usual. But wait, something’s off. He checks the log, and discovers someone new in the chatroom.  ___? 

 

Everyone begins to freak out, including Seven himself.  The only way this is possible is if there’s a hacker, or one of their own is leaking information.  He made the chatroom incredibly secure, and can’t think of anyone in the RFA who’d have the incentive to leak the data, but when he traces the IP to Rika’s apartment, the panic only intensifies.   A guy with the username Unknown led ___ to Rika’s apartment, they say? Something about the story doesn’t really add up. He begins his research on the new person. 

 

The first thing he does is search for social media profiles linked to the cellphone ___ is using.  Sure enough, several come up, so he clicks on the first result and…. he nearly spits out his Dr. Pepper.  

 

He rubs his eyes, once, twice, to make sure they aren’t deceiving him.  The image is still there. He tries a third time, shutting his eyes for a few seconds, pinching his skin to make sure he’s still awake-- still alive.  One of his hands instinctively clutches the cross hanging around his neck, while his other hand reaches for the hem of his shirt, pulling up the fabric, double checking the mark that rests just above his left hip bone.  The mark that just so happens to match the one just underneath ___’s jaw on her social media profile picture. 

 

He goes back to his search and brings up the other three profiles.  The resulting images are the same. But the CCTV feed! He hasn’t checked that yet!  He hopes with every fiber of his being that somehow the person in danger at Rika’s apartment isn’t her.  He pulls it up on a separate monitor. There’s the kitchen, the bed, and… there she is, head looking down at her phone on the couch.  The same girl. 

 

His heart begins to race, thumping loudly in his chest as he tries to maintain his grip on reality.  The odds of this are like... so low, but knowing his luck, of course she’d be his soulmate.  _ Of fucking course. _  He knows it, without a doubt now, and oh man, is it suddenly so crystal clear.  It’s in the way her hair falls around her face, the vivid smiles in her pictures, and the hint of mischief glinting in her eyes.  She looks up from her phone, with the same eyes that are so full of light in her photos, except now they are concerned, almost fearful as they dart around the apartment.  She looks to the lockers, the desk, and ends with a look straight into the camera that sends a shudder straight through Seven’s spine before she turns to hurriedly type something on her phone.  He doesn’t like seeing that look in her eyes. He doesn’t want her to ever have to have that look again. Fear and worry have no place on the most gorgeous woman he’s ever seen in his life. They have no place on  _ his soulmate. _

 

His gaze lingers on her for far too long, but there’s something he was supposed to do… what was it?  Right now, the only task he can remember having to do is watch her, protect her. No, that wasn’t it… Still, his mind races until it hits him.  He has to call V. Reluctantly tearing his eyes from the monitor he quickly finds V’s contact and presses call. As soon as it rings his focus is back on the screen.   _ God, she’s so beautiful. _ _ Ugh, 707 pull it together!  _  Of course she seems perfect.  That’s how this soulmate thing works.  

 

“Hello?  Luciel?” 

 

“V,” he breathes.  

 

“... Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, um.”  He needs to say something, but he can’t focus.  “Uh…”

 

V chuckles.  “Did you forget what you called about?”

 

“No, no.  I remember now.  Someone got into the Rika’s apartment, and gained access to the RFA app.”

 

“What?  Really?”  the shock is clear in V’s voice.  “Do you know who it is?”

 

“I do now.  Her name is ___.”  But there is a certain quiet reverence in the way he says her name.  “She’s not dangerous.”

 

“Are you sure?  How do you know?  Rika’s apartment was password protected, so there’s no way she just happened to wander in.”

 

“Trust me.  She’s not dangerous… she can’t be.”  Seven’s voice is firm and unyielding.  

 

“Luciel… you are not usually so trusting of strangers.  Why are you so convinced about this one in particular?” 

 

The words tumble out before he can stop them.  “She’s my soulmate.” He winces after he says them.  No one but him was ever supposed to know. 

 

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the phone.  “Luciel…”

 

“But please… don’t tell anyone.  She and the RFA cannot know about this.  For their own safety. I don’t know how she ended up there or how she got the app on her phone but we have to protect her.”

 

“Luciel…” V says again.

 

“Please V.  Please do this for me,” Luciel pleads. 

 

“If that is really what you wish, I will keep it a secret.”

 

“Th--Thank you.”    

 

“Luciel, I’m happy for you.  Perhaps, this is really fate having its way with you.”  Seven remains silent on the line. “Though fate can be cruel… I know this as well.”  V’s voice becomes quieter near the end. 

 

“I’m sorry…” Luciel says, because he can’t even think to imagine what V has gone through.  Luciel is already feeling this much for someone he hasn’t even met yet, and the thought of her being in danger or… doing what Rika did... is unfathomable.  

 

“I know you haven’t met her in person yet, but I’m assuming you’ve already felt it by the way you’re acting.  You already feel the need to be close to her, don’t you?”

 

“Yes… it feels like a million ropes tugging me toward her.  But I can’t do this to her. You know I can’t.”  _ I can’t ever be with her _ … the thought itself makes him feel incredibly hollow.  “Did you ever feel this way, with Rika?”

 

“I did.  Luciel, I know this is hard to hear, but once you become aware of your soulmate, no matter how hard you try not to, you’ll forever feel those tugging ropes.”  Luciel squeezes his eyes shut. “It becomes harder to resist the more time you spend with her.”

 

“Then I’ll just have to stay out of the chatrooms as much as possible.  I can’t risk it. I can’t make the same mistake again… If I end up having to leave.  I won’t repeat what happened with Saeran. I will protect her from this distance, no matter what.”  

 

“I understand.  I’m thinking now… that perhaps Rika chose her to replace her.  Maybe she knew you two were soulmates. I must tell the others.  I’ll be in the chatroom now.” V hung up before Luciel could say anything.

 

When his eyes open again they turn back immediately his to the CCTV feed.  They dart between the chatroom on his phone and the monitor, in rhythm. It takes every ounce of his willpower to stay silent, and resist rampaging the chatroom with confessing every last secret to her as V explains the RFA.  When he’s done they ask about him, about his results. He pauses, not wanting to say anything, until ___ suggests she send a picture. Then his hands move without his consent and before he knows it he’s telling her not to do it.  Though the RFA hasn’t seen his mark, he still doesn’t want them to know what she looks like. They won’t be able to resist falling for her, he's certain of it. The thought of them flirting with her makes his mouth into a tight line.  But he can't be having these thoughts now. He definitely has to leave the chatroom right now, before it's too late and he says something he regrets. 

 

He shuts off the monitor too.  He has to stop. Needs to stop.  He has to stay away. 

 

_ Stay.   _

 

_ Away. _

 

His hands are clenched fists now.  He waits, staring down at them, willing all the jealousy, the longing, the millions of emotions away. When he’s sufficiently calmed down it finally hits him that he just acted super suspicious there. He re-enters the chatroom. Agent 707 must go on a mission to save his reputation! But the first thing he sees is that ___'s just asked about him and asked if she’d be able to leave the apartment.  Well, the answer to that is an obvious no. She can’t leave Rika’s apartment. He won’t be able to protect her if she leaves. 

 

He tells her to stay, then tries to leave immediately after with the excuse of work, making sure to seem as cheery and unaffected as before he knew.  It seems she wants to talk more when she asks about Vanderwood, in the cutest way possible. Ugh. She’s so cute. Of course she would want to talk more.  They’re soulmates, after all. This is going to be so much harder than he thought. Which means it’s time to go. With a final message he leaves.  And manages to stay away until everyone has left. It isn’t over though. He can’t help but turn on the monitor again, and there she is. It seems she’s cheered up a bit, and relief floods him.  After a few moments of looking around she does it again. Looks straight into the camera. And as if that isn’t already bad enough, the thing she does next nearly makes Luciel faint. That mischievous smile from her social media.  The peace sign, and finally, the wink. Is she trying to kill him? Despite the part of him that regrets telling her he can her see through the cameras, the other, stupider part of him is grinning and chuckling like an idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Please leave me a comment with any thoughts you have, I wanna know what you think! I hope 707 wasn't too ooc... lowkey not sure how to write him.


	3. texts and ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’ve got you hanging on my words_   
>  _Taste so sweet even when they hurt_   
>  _You wanna feel, wanna fall in love_   
>  _Wanna give, give it all up_   
>  _You don’t want to lose your control, control_
> 
> _Are we playing this game?_   
>  _Are we playing this game?_   
>  _Are you too afraid or are you giving in?_   
>  _Let the games begin, cause I play to win_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i know i said that the rest of the fic wouldn't be so chat heavy, but I couldn't really get around it for this chapter. I'll try to cut down the chats from now on. Anyway, thank you soooo much to anyone who left kudos or commented, they really give me so much motivation to keep writing! Please enjoy this chapter! :)

There isn’t much to do at Rika’s apartment.  When no one’s in the chatroom you find you’re quite bored.  You’re flipping through a book you found on one of the shelves, idly, as you’re stomach begins to growl.  Great, you’re hungry too. How long has it been since you last ate? For whatever reason you forgot all about food until this moment, missing your chance to ask when everyone was in the chatroom.  Now just what are you meant to do about that? You head over to the kitchen, looking for some non-perishable food in the cabinets. There’s not much, except for some peanut butter and granola bars.  It’ll have to do for now but you certainly can’t live for who-knows-how-long off of them. Frowning, you pull up your phone. Both V and Seven were the most adamant about you staying in the apartment, so you’ll probably have to contact one of them to ask them about getting some groceries, and some new clothes, too.  But… you’re pretty sure you pissed off Seven back there somehow, so you decide to call V, looking for his contact on the app. Your brow furrows in confusion as you click around the app. This is strange…. why isn’t V one of your contacts?

 

You shrug, exhaling a sigh.  Guess you’ll have to contact Seven then…  Though calling might be too much--he might just ignore you.  You shoot him a text. 

 

**You:** Hey Seven… Listen.  I’m sorry if I made you upset somehow, but I’m getting a little hungry, haha.  Am I allowed to leave to get groceries, or pick up some clean clothes or something?  Rika didn’t keep much in the way of food… I would’ve called V but for some reason he’s not in the contacts?

 

To your surprise, the reply is almost immediate.

 

**707:**  Omg!  That’s right!  Food! You need food!!!!

 

**You:**  lol.  

 

The way these people react to things is always so cute.

 

**You:** yeah.  According to my maps it looks like there’s a grocery store nearby…

 

**707:** Ahh. yeah no, you won’t be able to go there. 

 

**707:**  umm… hang on… i’m thinking.

 

What the… Is this ‘Unknown’ guy really that dangerous?  That you aren’t even safe leaving for essentials?

 

**707:**  ok.  so. since only V and I know the location of this apartment, and I can’t get ahold of him, here’s what we’ll do.  

 

**707:**  God7 will be your courier!  any time. you need food? Clothes?  Just let him know!

 

His reaction now is completely different from earlier in the chatroom.  

 

**You:**  You’re going to personally deliver me food?  I can’t wait to meet the man behind the cameras!  The all knowing God7! He’s like the wizard of Oz!  ＼（＾▽＾）／

 

You wonder if you’ll get to meet him, and you find yourself a little excited. 

 

**707:** Oh… sorry to disappoint, but no.  It won’t be me personally. I have way too much work to do.  

 

**You:** RIP.  Now how will I ever get back my heart, courage, and brain?

 

**707:**  Ah, it is a tragedy indeed that the powers of God7, though miraculous and justice-defending, are incapable of such a feat.  The magnificent ___ will just have to hold out for a better, safer wizard to return her heart and feelings! but no need to distress, with God7’s behind-the-scenes powers you’ll have no need for courage or a brain!  I’ll use my favorite Delivery service! It’s so reliable, you’ll never have to wait more than half an hour! 

 

You giggle to yourself at his enthusiasm, but it’s tainted with a sense of uneasiness.  For some reason you can’t help but think that there is a metaphor hiding in his words that you don’t understand yet.  

 

**707:** it’s called… 

 

**707:** wait for it…

 

**You:** …. waiting…. 

 

**707:** DELIVERY

 

**707:** HERO!!!!!

 

**You:** Wow!  Can it bring me a burger?  and a change of clothes? 

 

**707:** Yep.  I’ll order them now.  they’ll be there within the hour.  Aack! Mrs. Mary Vanderwood 3rd is on my case again, gotta go!  Just text me again if you need something. 

 

His maid?

 

**You:** Wait, Seven!

 

**707:** … what is it?

 

**You:**  I was just hoping to ask you if I made you mad earlier, and apologize for what I said.

 

**707:** It doesn’t matter.  I really have to go now.  bye.

 

And that’s the end of that conversation.  He left so suddenly, completely dismissing you!  You definitely did piss him off somehow… But before the last text, you enjoyed talking to him, a lot.  In fact, you think the two of you seem to have quite similar personalities, and would probably get along great.  Despite this, there’s an overwhelming feeling of strangeness now--he’s gotta be hiding something, and you want to find out what it is.  He avoided your questions about V and his strange behavior in the chatroom, and left so suddenly, not giving you a chance to chat much at all.  He also acted strangely when you said you were excited to meet him. 

 

You sigh, looking up from your phone and into the camera.  Is he watching now? What is he thinking, behind those monitors?  With a ding, your phone lights up, notifying you that Jumin and Yoosung just entered the chatroom.  You click into it. Well, regardless of the weird exchange, you’ll at least get to have food and not be stuck wearing the same outfit all the time now.

 

**Yoosung:** Hey Jumin.  ___, hiya!

 

**Jumin Han:** ___, Yoosung, hello.

 

**___:** Hey guys!

 

**Yoosung:**  hey hey :) I’m so sleepy… I was going to take a nap during class but then my professor gave us a quiz T_T

 

**Jumin Han:** Yoosung, you really need to stop sleeping in class.  You won’t become successful with that approach to school.  

 

**___:** Yeah, keep that up and I’ll have to cast one of my staying awake spells.  You won’t be able to sleep for days! Muahaha.

 

**Yoosung:** ___ are you a witch?! :0 someone help me!  Don’t cast the spell, please! I need my precious rest!

 

**Jumin Han:** ___, are you also into spell books?  I bought one recently and I’ve been reading through some of the spells in my spare time.

 

**Yoosung:** Gasp!! Jumin, don’t tell me you’re a witch too!

 

**___:** hehe, Yoosung lol.  Don’t worry, you won’t be sleeping through class anytime soon~ Jumin and I got it taken care of. 

 

**___:** to answer your question, Jumin, yes, I had a lot of fun spell books growing up.

 

**Jumin Han:**  I’ve been meaning to try one out sometime, but I’m missing a few of the ingredients that are needed to mix the potion.  

 

**Yoosung:** !!! witches!!! i’m getting really nervous :o

 

You and Jumin talk about spells for a while, and you get him to open up and chat a lot about his interest in reading various niche informational books.  He also has a distinctive, almost robotic way of typing. It’s a little awkward at times, but also endearing. Mostly though, you’re smiling at your phone because Yoosung actually seems to believe you can cast spells.  After that conversation ends they ask you about your stay at the apartment. You assure them everything’s fine, and let them know about Luciel’s arrangement for you. 

 

**Yoosung:**  So seven is really ordering delivery to your apartment?? I’m so jealous, I just have the school’s shitty cafeteria food :’(

 

**Jumin Han:** If I knew the address of the apartment, I’d be more than happy to provide accommodations of food to you myself.  Though, Luciel and V seem to be dead set on keeping it a secret.

 

**Yoosung:** I’ll tell you my address Jumin!  Spare some delivery for the poor and needy college students too T_T

 

**___:** lol, Yoosung, I relate.

 

**___:** but I actually wanted to ask about Luciel.  

 

**___:** Do you have any pictures of him?

 

**Yoosung:**  you want a picture of Seven?? Why??? 

 

**Yoosung:** *confused emoji*

 

**___:** Well, i’ve seen pictures of the rest of you all, and I’d like to know the face behind the cameras that are literally watching me 24/7

 

**Jumin Han:** Can’t argue with that logic.  Luciel has sent many pictures in the past of his cosplays.  

 

**Jumin Han:**  Would you like to view the fairy cosplay?  Or the nun? Or the Game of Kings cosplay?

 

**Yoosung:** Oooh! I have one!

 

**Yoosung:** <sevenFishing.png>

 

**Yoosung:** Seven is really good at fishing!  Zen sent us this picture when they went!

 

You look at the photo on your phone.  Red hair, glasses, dynamic pose… but even so you still can’t really see the details of his face.

 

**___:** That one’s pretty good… but now I really want to see those cosplay photos ^w^

 

**___:** show me the Game of Kings one first!  I love that show!

 

**Jumin Han:** … very well then.

 

**Jumin Han:** <gameofkings.png>

 

When the photo appears, you gasp, and your heart rate picks up.  You can finally make out the details of his face, and oh man, is he cute.  There’s something about his brilliant red hair contrasting with pale skin and yellow eyes that really stands out compared to the others.  In the photo, he’s sitting on ‘the iron throne’, wearing a medieval black costume with a triumphant smirk. Damn, this is the guy who’s been watching you?  And… he maybe doesn’t even like you? You tap your fingers against the back of your phone, mind racing as they make an agitated clicking sound. Just what is his deal?

 

**Yoosung:** so….

 

**Yoosung:** what did you think?  his cosplays are pretty good huh?

 

**___:** yeah…… 

 

**___:** could you also send me the other ones?

 

**Yoosung:** haha, you liked it that much huh?

 

**Yoosung:** alright.   <nunSeven.png>

  
  


**Jumin Han:** Oh, there’s also this one.

 

**Jumin Han:** <SevenInFancyCar.png>

 

**Jumin Han:**  Luciel spends far too much money on expensive cars.  I find it a bit excessive. 

 

**Yoosung:** He also calls them his ‘babes’ lol

 

With every picture he gets even prettier.  And he has nice cars, too? Just how rich is he?  You quickly save the pictures they send you onto your phone… for… science reasons, of course.  

 

**___:** … I see.  

 

**___:** Do you guys know why he acted all weird earlier?  He acted strange in our texts too.

 

**Jumin Han:** Hmm.  I suppose he was acting quite different from his usual self.  

 

**Yoosung:**  I don’t know either.  He never acts like that.  

 

**Jumin Han:** It seemed to be as soon as he researched about you.  

 

**___:** Do you think he doesn’t like me or something?

 

**Jumin Han:** I would hope that’s not the case.  He said your not dangerous, and he barely knows you, so he’d be making a rash decision if he already decided he doesn’t like you.

 

**Jumin Han:** To me, you seem quite lovely so far. 

 

**Yoosung:** yeah! I think you’re great!  I don’t know why he wouldn’t like you!

 

You smile down at your phone, your heart warming at their messages.  At least you’ve won over two of them so far. But still, you find yourself weirdly annoyed at Seven.  What could he possibly have seen online about you to make him act that way? It’s not like you’re racist, or openly rude to people online.  You chat with Jumin and Yoosung a bit more before they have to leave for school and more work. When you log out of the chatroom you again look at the pictures you’ve saved on your phone.  Gah, why is he so cute, and why does he act like he doesn’t like you? 

 

That’s when you decide to make a plan.  You love a good challenge. You’re going to win over his friendship and make him like you, one way or another.  

 

Just then, the doorbell rings.  You graciously accept the food and clothing from the delivery man, and make your way back to the couch.  As you’re eating your burger it hits you. The perfect plan. The most perfect, evil plan. You grin to yourself just thinking about it.  

 

The sunlight that was streaming through the window is now just a dim orange ray.  It’s getting late, and you could use a shower. Your grin widens in anticipation. You shower, purposely leaving your newly delivered clothes on the couch.  When you exit the bathroom, you wear only a towel. You don’t think there are any cameras in the bathroom, but you can’t be bothered to go back there to change, so… it’s time to let the games begin.

 

You stand in full view of the camera, hoping he’s watching.  It’s bold, but… you’ve never been one to back down from what you want.  Your big eyes look mischievously up through the lens, a smirk on your face as you slowly start to loosen the towel around you.  Right before it’s about to fall and expose you, your phone buzzes with a text.

 

 **707:** _stop._

 

**You:** … 

 

**You:** stop what? 

 

**You:** *confused emoji*

 

You look up at the camera again as your smirk widens into a grin.  It worked. He saw it.

 

**707:** You know exactly what.  I can see everything your doing.  

 

**You:** That sounds like your problem, not mine.  

 

**707:** ugh.  could you at least go into the bathroom to change?  or like… behind the couch? 

 

 **You:** _make me_.

 

And with that, you let the towel fall, taking your sweet time as you slowly waltz over to your clothes, making sure to glance up and smirk at the camera every few seconds.  You make a big show of bending over to pick up you clothes, sliding your panties slowly over your feet, and up your thighs. You’ve never been this bold before, and frankly, you don’t even know what’s compelling you to do this other than the fact that you know he’s extremely hot, and you suddenly want him to see you, want to make him want you.  When you’re all done dressing you send him a final text, before giving a sly wave to the camera and turning out the light.

 

**You:** goodnight ;) try not to make things too  _ hard _ for yourself

  
  


* * *

  
  


“AaaaH!” Seven cries at his monitor when the towel slips off of her body.  

 

“What the hell is it now, 707?!” Vanderwood says, storming into Luciel’s work room as Luciel scrambles to close the application showing the CCTV.  Naturally, this fiasco just happened to take place when Vanderwood decided to show up to clean, and naturally, he doesn’t close the camera feed in time.  

 

Vanderwood lets out a low whistle.  “Damn Seven, who’s she?” Seven’s cheeks are bright red with embarrassment and he can’t find any plausible explanations off the top of his head.  “A cam girl, or something?”

 

“Uhm… uhh… no..?” he tries.  

 

Vanderwood raises one brown eyebrow.  “Well, she’s sure hot, whoever she is.”  

 

Seven sputters.  “Ahh… yeah.”

 

Vanderwood scoffs, before turning away from the camera.  “Whatever man. I don’t care. Just don’t let it distract you from your work.  We’ve got some deadlines coming up and I’m not covering your ass this time.”

 

“Yes ma'am!” Seven says, saluting him.  Vanderwood gives one final incredulous look at Luciel before he walks out of the room.  Luciel groans, burying his head in his hands. That definitely could’ve gone better, but it also could’ve been way worse.   

 

He looks back at the camera to see her delicately sliding her shirt over her head and coughs, feeling heat spread across his cheeks and his core.  He forces himself to turn away and keep his head down. 

Ugh, this girl must be straight from hell.  Or heaven. Probably both. Yeah. Both is good.  This must be the punishment he gets for acting flirty with her in their earlier texts.  He vows to cut that out from now on. Only short, practical conversations are allowed now.  He shakes his head, attempting to relieve its painful swimming in a dizzy, lusty fog. His cheeks are bright red with embarrassment, and the top of his sleeve suddenly has red streaks of liquid running down it.  It takes him way too long to realize that means his nose is bleeding profusely. With a groan, he quickly paces over to his bathroom to clean it up, and… also to take care of the funny feeling growing between his legs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did always wonder what MC was supposed to do for food if she can't leave Rika's place, lol. Thanks so much for reading, please leave a comment with any thoughts you may have, I love to hear what you think! <3


End file.
